


The War of Apiary

by WindsofLiterature



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsofLiterature/pseuds/WindsofLiterature
Summary: Important note from Author. "This has not been edited, it will only be edited when I finish writing it. I also upload one chapter every Saturday."In 2030 the world's bee population dwindled. AFB (American foulbrood) destroyed nearly all the hives on the planet. Food shortages hit shortly after causing widespread panic as food crops died. World war three started as countries fought over the few remaining bees in a desperate attempt to thwart starvation. The great Republic of China was the first to develop the cure that finally stopping the spread of AFB, but the damage had been done. The human race had only a few survivors. Out of the wreckage the Queen's Council was built in the hopes that peace could be maintained through the care of bees. Every child on reaching their fifth birthday would be tested, those allergic to bee venom were schooled in a variety of trades but all others learned the sacred art of bee keeping. The council maintained peace for many generations and the world prospered. Then came rumours. Rumors of another bee killer.





	

The rain pattered down on the muddy bear landscape.

The frightened soldiers moved slowly through the knee deep flooded trenches.

Dr Philly watched on.

"Why?" She whispered, but she already knew the answer. It was her fault, all her fault for why the world had turned upside-down, with her stuck in the middle of it.

The wind blow her wet hair into her eyes. She didn't notice.

She had meant to make the world better and greener, not kill it.

A mine exploded in the distance, she placed a hand on the ice-cold handrail to steady herself for the shockwave.

Her invention was supposed to put an end to the disease, not replace it.

The shock wave hit like a blast of warm air, with it came little bullet sized metal things knocked out by the magnetic blast. They scattered across the floor of the lookout as if they were Styrofoam beads in the wind.

Dr Philly knelt and picked one up. She already knew what they were, for she was the one who invented them. They were robotic bees, or drones, made to replace the rapid loss of bees to the unknown disease that had no cure. And now here one lay in her open palm, knocked out from the blast of the magnetic bomb. The metal bee, designed to do good but were used as killing machines.

She slumped down on the wet, cold floor of the lookout, still clutching the metal bee. The sudden feel of vibrations through the deck made her look up.

A man in a QC uniform was running towards her. He helped her to get up and on her feet.

"Are you hurt Dr Philly?" He asked anxiously. 

"I'm fine General." She replied but the truth was that her heart had shattered.

"I came here Dr, to tell you that the Rebellion has broken through our front defences and approaching with speed. We need to leave now!" He said gesturing to the stairway. Dr Philly turned to face the dead landscape once more. Somewhere in a trench those innocent soldiers lay died all because of her invention.

A machine gun started to shoot rounds that bounced off the metal walk way. The General run towards her to cover her from the gunfire. His body fell to the deck riddled with bullets.

"General Sparse, NO!" she shouted, she ducked to the deck and crawled over to him to checked if he was still alive. Her coat covered in his blood. The gunfire, war, rain, and wind did not stop to grieve for the dead. She lay there wanting to die herself but she couldn't, she had to find a way to stop the war. Something stung her forehead and the world went black.


End file.
